Ciertos Lazos Nunca Mueren
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: <html><head></head>Sabo visita la tumba de Ace, donde múltiples sensaciones y sentimientos salen a la luz. One Shot.</html>


**Hola, he vuelto aquí con otro OneShot de One Piece. Dada a la situación del anime se me ha ocurrido escribir esta corta historia acerca de estos hermanos que como ustedes saben me fascinan tanto.**

**Antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos los que han pasado a leer, y les estaría muy agradecida si dejaran algún comentario con sus opiniones. Muchas Gracias.**

Cuando puso un pie sobre aquella isla, una marea de sensaciones inundó su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Bueno, en realidad esa pregunta era lógica y obvia, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

Camino bajo el ardiente sol, mientras que una suave y fresca brisa lograba que sus rubios cabellos se despeinen y, a pesar del sombrero, no pudo evitar que esos cabellos bailen de aquí para allá. Sin embargo, siguió caminando ignorando todo tipo de sonido, todo tipo de sensación y todo tipo de molestia. Solo una cosa importaba en éste momento. Y era… La tumba que se encontraba a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Se acercó a paso lento y fue en ese momento cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta. La pregunta ¿Por qué? No paraba de aparecer en su cabeza, torturándolo hasta el punto de sentirse mal consigo mismo en todo sentido. Si él hubiese estado en esa maldita guerra… Sí… Koala ya le había dicho que nunca se podrá saber que hubiese pasado, pero aun así… Sabo tenía la esperanza que si él hubiese estado aquel día en Marineford, quizás… quizás…. Ace… Ace no hubiese muerto.

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente sacudiendo la cabeza, y respiró bien profundo para tomar valor y acercarse a la tumba que pertenecía a su hermano. ¿Por qué nunca los había buscado? Esa respuesta era tan simple y la vez tan complicada, y ahora que Ace ya no estaba, no terminaba de entender cuál era la respuesta.

Posó su mirada en aquellas tumbas. Eso le traía múltiples recuerdos, ese sombrero, ese sombrero que caracterizó al comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, estaba igual de brillante, igual de vivo que cuando Sabo lo había visto en la tapa de los diarios. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Ace salió en el diario, justo cuando era capitán de los piratas Spade, y también recordaba cuando su primera recompensa recorrió el mundo. Y todo, con ese mismo sombrero en su cabeza. Algún día cuando se reencontrasen allí arriba, le preguntaría de donde lo había sacado, lo juró.

Contempló la daga que colgaba en el borde opuesto al sombrero. Sí, también la recordaba, los recuerdos, ahora que él ya no estaban, volaban como pequeños relámpagos por toda su memoria, recordándole todas las noticias donde su hermano había aparecido. En su momento había estado tan feliz, Ace estaba cumpliendo su sueño, estaban siendo más libres que nunca, y cuando el último hermanito zarpó, esa alegría se intensifico. Juntos se estaban convirtiendo en piratas famosos y buscados, y ambos iban camino a sus sueños, pero… Recordó aquella noticia, la noticia de que Ace sería ejecutado…

Las piernas se le vencieron y calló de rodillas contra el suelo. Si no fuera por el sombrero, el sol, ya lo habría calcinado vivo, pero el mareo, no se debía a eso. Se tapó los ojos con la mano… No, no quería…

Un viento sopló inclinándole el sombrero hacía la derecha, y fue en ese momento cuando un susurró se escuchó en su oído. _Sabo. _¿Sabo? ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso…? Volteó bruscamente pero no encontró nada, nadie… ¿Quién…? Enderezó su cuello y fue en ese momento cuando su mirada se posó automáticamente en la tumba de su hermano.

¿Ace? Abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso el susurro era de…? Se puso de pie sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y mientras el nudo se le deshacía, sonrió hacía la tumba. No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero ahora que miraba bien, las flores parecían felices, las flores brillaban y estaban tan grandes y hermosas, que casi podía jurar que hacía cinco minutos no se encontraban de esa manera.

¡Bien! Se estiró lo más que pudo y luego de acomodarse el sombrero, se obligó a mantener la sonrisa. Si iba a visitar a su hermano, no podía estar llorando por toda la isla, era hora de disfrutar de la compañía que le producía la soledad de la isla.

Miró el cielo y sonrió.

**Ace – **Dijo mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa - **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Seguro que a estas alturas, ya sabrás… - **Hizo una pausa intentan buscar las palabras adecuadas – **Que no estoy muerto ¿Verdad? - **Era duro pensar que Ace había muerto creyendo que él estaba muerto pero… - **Espero que no te enfades por no haberles avisado sobre mí… El problema es que… - **¿Cuál era? – **No importa, la verdad es que a estas alturas, ni yo sé cuál fue la razón, solo pido que me perdones – **Bajó la mirada y una vez más, un viento sopló junto con un susurro _Sabo - _**¿Qué? – **Levantó la mirada buscando una explicación que no le hiciera creer que ese susurro venía de su hermano muerto – **Ace… Yo… Venía a mostrarte esto – **Sacó un diario de su chaqueta y lo desenrolló - **¡Mira, Ace! ¡Luffy y sus nakama han vuelto! – **En la portada el título decía "Los Piratas de Sombrero de Paja han Regresado" y junto a esto, una foto de cada uno de los tripulantes – **Pronto estará más cerca de cumplir su sueño, Ace ¿Qué te parece? – **Se dirigió hacía el bote en el que había llegado a la isla y bajó con una caja de madera, la colocó delante de la tumba y apoyo el diario en ésta - **¿Quién iba a decir que Luffy iba a llegar tan lejos? - **Intentó ocultar los ojos bajo el sombrero, hablar de esa manera con alguien a quien no había visto en 10 años y que ahora, jamás lo volvería a ver, era deprimente - **¡Ahh..! Ace… Tarje… - **Sacó una botella de sake, el mismo sake con el que aquel día se habían convertido en hermanos, con la que habían jurado un lazo que jamás los separaría – **Que recuerdos ¿Verdad? **- Lo colocó sobre la mesa improvisada y luego de dudarlo unos segundos, sacó tres copitas, las mismas que aquella vez, por supuesto – **Esto también te suena ¿Verdad? – **Luego de apoyarlas, las sirvió – **Ace… Sé que han pasado años, y pasaran muchos más hasta volvernos a ver, pero… Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, los tres seguiremos siento hermanos – **Tomó la suya y la elevó a modo de brindis – **Porque así lo juramos - **

Luego de beber un sorbo, apoyó la copita en la mesa. Sonrió. Pegó media vuelta y se marchó de la misma manera en que había llegado. Solo que esta vez, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Ahora ya podía estar mar tranquilo.

El siguiente paso era… Encontrarse con su hermano menor, Luffy.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, nos leemos. **


End file.
